The 2nd Law
by amashies
Summary: Zelda smiled at him and clicked her tongue whilst she turned her head away before he could see her smile grow in size and make her look silly. Link had that effect on her, always making her do silly things to catch his attention. - Based on Muse's new album - not songfics - TP Zelink
1. Supremacy

Good evening~ I present you my newest project~ A collection of drabbles and one-shots inspired by Muse's new album: The 2nd Law. They are **not** songfics and some stories don't fit the song title or the true meaning behind the lyrics. I created a story and used part of the lyrics in it, you know?

There are fourteen song in the album, but only twelve stories - they are not too long, ranging from 800 to 2000 words, except for one. I recommend you to follow the story, because you'll receive an e-mail and all that, but if you don't want to, it's fine. The chapters will **probably** posted weekly; I have to review them at least three times before posting to make the corrections needed and to change what doesn't please me.

And here is the first chapter: _Supremacy_. Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Supremacy**

**::**

**::**

"The time," Zelda repeated the elder's words to herself in a whisper as she looked over her shoulder at the castle, "it has come to destroy your supremacy."

Her horse neighed when the former princess softly tapped her heels on his body and he trotted forward in a lazy pace. Zelda murmured few words of encouragement to him, her loyal horse that would carry her throughout their trip because she was too tired to even think. Her half lidded eyes gazed up at the sky, dull and lacking their dull, but still present, sparkle.

It would have been just like any other day had not her council decided to go against her. Their harsh words, the insults, the material proof that the people were unhappy with her being the ruler of their kingdom. She thought she was doing it so well, she thought they were happy with everything she provided them. But her wisdom failed her; she had not seen this coming. Zelda couldn't raise her hand to fight the council; she could hardly raise her voice when speaking to them. And so against her will and against everything she had believed, she abdicated her throne, passing it to the elder member of the council.

She saw a bright star in the sky and closed her eyes in distress. She trusted the Goddesses more than she trusted herself, and if it was their wish that she was dethroned and thrown out in the world to fend for herself, then so be it. Zelda believed she could defend herself. She was able to sneak a bow and few arrows in her bag between two dresses and another pair of boots. Zelda was somewhat thankful that they gave her time to prepare for her forced departure. She only hoped that the Goddesses had something good in store for her.

Zelda opened her eyes and gazed at the nearby trees. They could have at least thrown her out of her own castle in the morning; the risks of being attacked and murdered would be almost improbable, for she would see the attackers and would either flee or try to fight.

Her horse stopped by a small pool of water to drink and she gazed at the moon's reflection tiredly. She slowly made her way to the ground and kneeled by the shore, splashing cool water on her face. The former princess looked forward, gazing at whatever it was that was standing there, and sighed; she didn't care to where her horse would take her, but she would like it if it was away from her people, for now.

She mounted on his back again and nudged him to keep walking. "Just a little more, Raven." She said in a murmur. "We're almost reaching... Somewhere..."

Raven began trotting once more, taking her to whatever destination his hooves would lead him. Zelda found herself humming an old song her mother used to sing to her and she smiled a little, for once feeling free. Her smile fell, however, when she glanced at the back of her right hand, and although she could not see it n the dark she knew that the Triforce mark was there, reminding her of what the goddesses had stored for her in the past.

"Your true emancipation is a fantasy, Zelda." She reminded herself bitterly and furrowed her brow. "You will never be free from the burden the Goddesses placed upon your shoulders." A strangled sound escaped her lips then and she touched her fingers to her forehead. "How will the Zelda legacy go on now that I'm not a princess anymore?"

Her horse neighed and the sound silenced her.

Zelda watched in silence as more trees surrounded them as they entered a narrow pathway. At the end of the path was a cabin, seemingly abandoned, and what once was a bonfire that would warm the inhabitants in the coldest nights. Raven turned to the right and Zelda had little time to study the gate to the left. They passed by one of the Light Spirits' springs and her eyes filled with hope when she realize she could ask him for some advice and guidance. They had just crossed a hanging bridge when Zelda decided that her horse had carried her for too long.

The first rays of light were peeking over the hills and Zelda smiled a little, glad that it wasn't dark anymore. It would take her a long time to sleep now, due to the daylight, but she would survive; it was better to sleep a little than to not sleep at all. She dismounted her black horse and only then realized why they weren't ambushed in the dark; he was of a dark color and she was dressed in black. It was as if they had disappeared in the scenery, as if they were moving shadows. Zelda took the reins in her hand and tiredly guided him until they reached a clearing with a path that would lead somewhere.

She glanced at Raven and petted his mare a few times. "I don't know if I would like to see what's there..." Zelda laid her head on his strong neck and nuzzled it a little with her cheek. "I am too tired..."

"Your Highness?" She slowly turned around and saw a sign and beside it a ladder. She followed it up with her eyes and saw none other than the hero of her people standing before the door of a tree house. Her eyes widened briefly and she did her best to smile at him. "What are you doing here? Why do you look so tired?"

The woman turned her head to the side and placed her hand over her heart. "It's been a long time, Link, since I last saw you. Five years." She returned her gaze to him. "You've grown. Are you twenty two now?"

He nodded and descended the ladder to approach her. "May I ask you again, Your Highness, why you are here?"

Zelda frowned her lips and braced her horse for support. Raven neighed and nudged her with his head, all the while looking at the young man. "I've been dethroned, Link. I abdicated before they could start some kind of war." She slowly sighed. "Greatness dies... And so does my legacy."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I really am..." Link fidgeted a little, feeling uncomfortable for not being able to comfort her properly.

She merely shook her head and her knees buckled beneath her. Link went forward and kneeled beside her, using his hands to support her even if she was in a sitting position. "I should apologize to you, Link..."

He gazed at her with a confused stare and tried to change the subject. "For how long have you been awake? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"For twenty hours, I think..." She answered after few moments. "And no, I obviously didn't sleep..."

Link looked up at his house and then at the ladder and then at her again. He needed to get her inside his house, she needed some sleep, but the only way to take her up there wasn't the best gesture of chivalry in the world. Apologizing for his actions, Link picked up the former princess and tried to place her upper body as gently as possible over his shoulder. He climbed up the ladder with some difficulty, but managed to get her there in one piece, and entered his home.

He placed her in a sitting position against the wall and tried to find the most comfortable thing that would serve her as a comfortable bed. "No need to try to find the best for me, Link..." She murmured as she absently looked at the floor. "I'm not a princess anymore..."

"I will always treat you as one." He protested as he went down the ladder to reach his basement.

"Don't say that..." Her fingers traced odd patterns on the floor. "A real princess would give her hero and the hero of her people the recognition he deserves. But now here you are, still stuck in Ordon – not that it's a bad thing – but like an old melody: unsung and lost invisible to history."

The hero was beside her in a blink of her eyes and he took her hand gently in his. "Your Highness... Am I still a hero to you?"

Zelda blinked at him; what kind of question was that? He had saved her and her people and her kingdom and had done a lot of things, and she still didn't know how to repay him. She was forever grateful. "Yes, yes of course."

Link smiled then and touched her cheek with his other hand. "Then you're still a princess to me."


	2. Madness

Ah, this took longer than expected, sorry guys ): But I believe Panic Station won't take too long!

**Reply for a Guest:** Thank you for reading~ Space Dementia is an awesome song! And about Animals, I have no idea of what to write and the small drabble I did for it isn't that great, but I hope the final product pleases you ^^

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Madness**

**::**

**::**

Zelda didn't leave her spot since the ceremony started and she didn't plan on leaving it so soon. Her long white wedding dress was making her remember the marriage that went wrong in so many ways; her bouquet of orange flowers still was on the ground, the flowers scattered about and few petals still clung to her hair even after she had pulled at it to free her chestnut locks from its elegant updo. The hero of her people still stood in the aisle, watching her back in silence as she contemplated the stained glass mutely.

Link decided to break the silent atmosphere and spoke up, almost hesitantly, suddenly. "Some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, Zelda."

The princess kept her eyes focused on the stained glass before her. "I can see. I hope you have a good reason for ruining my marriage, Link."

"I wanted to apologize." He answered simply, watching her with apprehension.

"Apologize?" She asked in an incredulous voice. "Apologize!? You- You invaded my wedding and punched my groom in the face! Do you have- Have any idea-?"

Link swallowed hard and took a silent step backwards. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he really didn't, but the man had called him a peasant more times than necessary, even after he presented himself as the Hero of Twilight, savior of both the Light and the Twilight Realms. The noble was about to insult Zelda had he not silenced him with a painful punch in the nose; she should be somewhat glad.

"I can't get these memories out of my mind, Zelda!" He said in exasperation, knitting his eyebrows down. "I swear I tried so hard to let you go! Back then, when I told you we would not work together, I- I just wanted the best for Hyrule! I didn't- I-"

"You what?" Her voice was as void of feelings as her face. Link could see her long dark eyelashes when she turned her head slightly to the right and the golden earring that dangled from side to side. "You what?" She repeated after he didn't answer her question, voice a little harsher now.

He shut his eyes tight briefly and closed his hands into fists. "I have finally realized that I need your love." Zelda's eyes widened in the slightest but he didn't see it. "When I look back at all the crazy fights we had, like- Like some kind of madness was taking control, I see that I was taking you for granted." His fists shook and he stepped forward. "I thought you would make me stay after I told you to move on!"

Zelda closed her eyes briefly and placed her hands over her heart. She remembered that once they were lovers, stealing kisses in the dark and in places no one would see them, sneaking out of the castle in the dead of the night to join late night festivities in the Main Plaza and eating food from the small tents that worked at night. These were lovely, yet painful memories from the wonderful time they spent together. And when he told her they wouldn't work, she lost her ground; she didn't know how to react at the time, she merely watched him walk out of her study room, head spinning and heart clenching. She couldn't ask him to come back to her, not when he said he didn't like her anymore; Zelda wouldn't force him to do anything against his will.

"I'm not expecting you to care, but" he started, feeling a little more anxious now; he was never the calmest person when he had to say aloud what he felt – he was much less calmer when the person he cared for the most was standing some feet from him. "Come to me, just in a dream." Link whispered meekly. "I miss seeing your face, either in daylight or nightlight, even if it's real or just my imagination, I need to see it."

The princess bit her bottom lip and shut her eyes tightly. "Link... It cannot be like this... You said once that I should do what was best for Hyrule."

"I did. But you need to think of your own feelings too."

"What feelings, Link?" She replied quickly.

He stared at her back long and hard before speaking wisely. "If there were no feelings, you would not have hesitated when that lord asked you to choose between him and me." Link smiled softly. "And I know I can't be wrong about it." She shook her head slightly and smiled to herself. "Baby, you're too headstrong."

"I'm not headstrong." She frowned her brow. "You are just a little clueless. Since the start I was giving you little hints about my feelings towards you and it took you too long to realize it."

Zelda remembered the times she asked him to join her for her afternoon tea and how Link had trouble to discern one type of tea from the other. Then he was invited for breakfast and he felt a lot more relaxed when eating and drinking things he already knew the taste. Lunch and dinner were a bit harder for him to learn how to use each piece of the silverware, but Zelda taught him patiently and he learned it rather quickly. And one night after dinner he escorted her to her chambers... And stole a quick, sweet kiss. And their story started.

She contemplated the stained glass with pursed lips for a moment. "How's Ordon, Link?"

The hero blinked and suddenly realized he could have changed into his green tunic instead of running out of his hometown wearing his goat herder garbs – that explained why the noble didn't believe his words. Feeling a little more self-conscious, he tugged on the hem of his worn out shirt and cleared his throat. "It's doing fine, Zelda."

"What about the kids? Were they attacked again?"

He frowned his brow. "No... No, they weren't."

"Have you seen any monsters in Hyrule Field on your way here?" Zelda played with the fabric of her dress and bit her bottom lip softly.

"I... Haven't seen many of them, but there were few monsters, yes."

Zelda whirled around to face him, the white skirts of her dress floating with the movement. She stared at him for a long moment in silence before she opened her arms wide and smiled a little at him. "Rescue me from those monsters, Link, keep me safe. Come on and rescue me."

Link's mouth hang open and it took him minutes to overcome his shock and move forward. He ran on the long red carpet, almost tripping on his own feet in happiness and anticipation, and then he circled his arms around her waist and twirled her around once, making her veil fall from her hair. Few strands of chestnut hair clung to her eyelashes when Link lowered his princess to the ground and kissed her lips quickly before sitting down on the floor and pulling her down to sit on his lap.

He wrapped his arms around her again and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Our love is madness." The hero whispered softly and Zelda only nodded – there wasn't any better way to describe their relationship – before she tilted her head upwards and captured his lips.


	3. Panic Station

Okay! Here's the next chapter: Panic Station! I believe this is the first time I write a story like this and I need to write more action scenes. I updated the summary, I think it's better than the last one.

**Reply for a Guest: **I love Unsustainable, it was the first song I heard when the album was released and before it too. It will be a little hard to think of a story in which the lyrics will fit. I'll try, but I'm not promising you that it will be _amazing_. Also, sure, I can always write Undisclosed Desires for you! Do you want it a little sexy?

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Panic Station**

**::**

**::**

"Have you ever heard about glory?"

His whisper in her ear made a shiver run down her spine and he felt when her back trembled against his chest. He pressed her harder against the wall while she nodded weakly and he whispered in her ear again.

"You won't get to taste it with your face against the wall." Link said slyly before he took some steps back and raised his sword. "Again." He commanded and waited for her.

Zelda pushed herself off the wall and whirled around, rapier pointed in his direction. The princess lunged forward and their swords collided, she gritted her teeth whilst she tried to knock his sword away. But Link had more skills and so he knocked her rapier out of her hands, and while she watched it fall some feet away, he tackled her to the ground. Trapping her beneath him and supporting his weight on his knees, Link raised a fist to her face causing Zelda to stare at him and at his hand wide eyed – and when his hand dropped to the floor she sighed in relief, tapping his shoulders idly.

"It could have been your end, Your Majesty." Link stood and offered her his hand. "Get up and commit." She took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet effortlessly.

The princess crackled her knuckles as she walked to her rapier and wiped away few beads of sweat that were trailing down her neck. She should have chosen a chillier day to practice; she suspected she would not make it to the end of their training without melting like an ice cube under the hot sun. Zelda bent down and picked her weapon, running her index finger on the back of the blade.

"You won't get much closer, Your Highness, until you sacrifice it all." Link raised his sword again and waited until she had positioned herself. "I'll start this time. Try to evade me."

She didn't have much time to answer for he was already on her face after he finished his sentence. Zelda bent her knees down and lightly struck the hilt of her rapier on his stomach before she rolled to the right. Link took some steps backwards and smirked at her; she didn't want to hurt him, alright, but he hoped she would hurt her enemies when fighting them. He turned to face her and clashed his weapon against hers, easily knocking it out of her hands once more.

Zelda clicked her tongue and didn't bother to wait for him to point his sword at her and declare victory. She turned and retrieved her rapier, glaring at it as if it was guilty for her failure. She stuck its edge in the hard earth beneath her feet and walked to sit under the shadows bordering the arena. Link left his sword near hers and followed the princess silently, sitting beside her when she had found a good place to rest. He kept his gaze averted though he could hear her clothes shifting while she wiped the sweat away. His eyes finally found hers and he smiled comfortingly at her.

"Your Majesty... Trouble will surround you in the battlefield. You need to unleash your heart and soul to accomplish great things. Show me the power trapped within." His hand lightly touched her shoulder and the Princess turned her head away. "Doubts will try to break you, but you can also break them."

"I just feel panic rush through me when I think of killing people." A soft breeze caressed her heated skin and she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Link smiled and dropped his hand. "You don't need to kill them... Just knock them out."

The princess turned her head to look at him and his eyes followed a small bead of sweat that ran down her cheekbone and chin. The hero then looked up at the sky, briefly imagining how hot it would be in Gerudo Desert, and glanced at her again. "Would you like to rest for the remainder of the day?"

Her hand fanned her face and her head shook curtly. "I just need to catch my breath, that's all."

"Would you like to train for less time then? I know that you'll fight for the duration, but I don't want to push you too hard."

Zelda glared long and hard at him and stood up suddenly, walking over to her rapier and pulling it off the ground. She threw him his sword and raised her weapon at him, blue eyes narrowed and hard. "Now stand up and begin. I'm not going to lose this time."

Link smirked and readied himself. He knew she didn't like to be underestimated because she was a woman. It was the best way to get her to do something, to try harder: underestimate Zelda and she will come on you with all that she got. He didn't need to tell her to come at him because she had already started to run in his direction the moment he was positioned. Link evaded her attack and blocked the following one before he got her in the defensive stance.

"I think I'll challenge you to shoot arrows sometime." Zelda commented through gritted teeth as she moved away from him.

The hero swiped his sword at her. "And why is that?"

She blocked his attack and pushed him backwards with a hard jab on his shoulder. "Because I will be able to beat you easily."

"And who said that you will beat me?" He managed to knock her sword away again and smiled triumphantly.

Zelda whirled around and kicked her heel on his hand; Link dropped the sword and looked at her smirking face. "I did."

He found it hard to put some space between their bodies; Zelda was incredibly fast and he didn't know she possessed such unarmed combat skills. She threw punches at him and her fist collided with his cheek once, causing him to stagger backwards. Smirking triumphantly, she tried to kick him while he wiped the blood on his mouth, but Link caught her foot and Zelda lost her balance, falling on her back. She wheezed, mouth opening to gasp for air, and sat up with some difficulty.

Link was frozen in place and could only look at her with his mouth hanging open. "I- I am sorry, Your Highness! Are you hurt?"

The princess swiftly swiped her feet on his causing him to fall backwards near his sword. She quickly stood and trapped him underneath her by sitting on his stomach. Zelda leaned forward and smiled down at him. "Gotcha." She said in a whisper.

He smiled at her and brought his hands up to her waist. "Very good, Your Highness. I didn't know you were so skilled in unarmed combat."

"There are a lot of things that you don't know about me." She tapped his nose with her index finger and grinned. "I'm your wildest fantasy, aren't I, Link?"

Zelda placed her hands on each of his cheeks and brought his head up to kiss his sweaty forehead. She placed a kiss on the corner of his lips then and pulled away.

He smiled. "You know I'm not resisting your temptations."

"I know." She nodded and stood up. "But you will be even more tempted after we finish this round." The princess jogged toward her weapon and picked up. "Tonight I wanna battle your other sword, Hero."

Link felt his cheeks and the point of his ears heat up and turn hot pink, and he smirked at her. "Let us battle, then." He retrieved his sword and charged at her once again.


	4. Prelude

Aaah I'm sorry it took so long! I'm so careless! Christmas is coming and all, and my relatives are here, and I barely use the computer anymore oh my.. I added more things to this chapter, it was really really short, and I felt so bad for uploading something so small after a long time.. But here it is! And hopefully the next part will be posted soon!

Recently -like two weeks ago- I started watching Adventure Time. Do you guys like it? I love GumballxFionna, I'm even thinking of writing a little story. Hmm maybe

**Reply for the Guest:** Wild it is! If you have any requests in particular or scenes planned in your head, you can tell me. I'll try to make it as good as you want it to be! (:

Merry Christmas guys! Have fun reading and eating and celebrating with your family!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Prelude**

**::**

**::**

Link looked up from the map Rusl had provided him to help the young Hylian find the faster route to Castle Town. Gazing at the general direction where Hyrule Castle should be, he imagined how glorious the building was. White with red tiles or gray with bluish purple tiles, few flags with the Hylian Crest blowing in the wind, brave guards patrolling the inside and outside of the majestic stone building. How would the garden look like? Full of blooming flowers, that was his bet. Women loved flowers, princesses no less. And the princess herself, how would she be? Tall and thin? Short and chubby? With blond or dark hair? What about the color of her eyes? And her personality? Was she fun and kind, or cold and snob?

"She must be a lovely person." He concluded as he mused to himself, tapping his finger on the delicate paper. Link smiled then and tucked the map inside one of the saddles Epona would carry in the following morning.

His eyes found his way to where he would be in some hours and he smiled. "A lovely person." He repeated once more and looked up at the small round window to his left. Looking out of it, he saw his good friend, and waved and smiled before climbing down the ladders and leaving his house to find Rusl waiting for him before the little sign near his tree house.

Rusl patted him on the back and smiled widely. "Congratulations, Link. A sole trip to Castle Town is only allowed for few people." He chuckled and swung his arm around the younger man's shoulder, pulling him along. "Come with me to the Spirit Fountain, we have few matters to talk about and few things to do before you leave tomorrow morning."

Link nodded his head, trying to hide how eager he was by nodding slowly, and accompanied his good friend to the small pool of water nearby.

**::**

**::**

Zelda gritted her teeth and gripped the cloak tighter around her frame. Her best soldiers were dead; the only ones that remained were those that were incapable of saving her from a rat. She gazed out the window, not really knowing to where she was looking at all; the Twilight made it hard for her to see anything or do anything, not that Zant would allow her to. She felt as if she was being constantly watched, though she knew there was no one around – for now. Soon they would come and soon they would sneer in her face and laugh at her inutility, and Zelda would try to keep her stoic face in check, at least in front of them. When they were not around, maybe she would allow herself to weep silently.

A little creature, an imp Zelda realized, entered her small chamber and the princess looked over her shoulder at it stoically. Another shadow creature, another being that would mock her for not being strong enough to defeat the enemy. "Fear not, Princess of Hyrule." The creature grinned a toothy grin and approached the weary woman, who had knitted down her eyebrows briefly. "I hate that man as much as you do."

"Really now?" Zelda asked emotionlessly and fully turned around to look at her. Leaning back on a stone pillar, she studied the small creature floating at her eye level before she clicked her tongue. "If you hate him as much as you say, then find me the blue eyed beast from the prophecy, the only person besides me in this kingdom that wasn't affected by Twilight, and bring him to me."

"Consider the job done, Zelda." The small creature laughed a little, sounding almost childish.

The princess hid her face underneath the shadow her cloak provided and crossed her arms under her breasts. Zelda tilted her head upwards, though the imp could not see it, and frowned her lips for a moment before she spoke. "It's easy to know my name and my status, but do they know that you are one just like me?" The shadow creature narrowed her eyes slightly but didn't say anything. "Do they know you are the Twilight Princess?"

"They don't need to know anything about me." She replied casually, glancing at her short nails seeming uninterested.

Zelda smiled a little and pushed herself away the wall when the imp started to make her way for the door. "Midna," the imp turned, eyes widening for a fraction of seconds, and nodded once to sign she was listening. "take care."

Midna smirked knowingly then and floated away, leaving the princess alone once more to look out the window to see nothing at all.


	5. Survival

Happy New Year guys! Hopefully 2013 will be a good year for everyone!**  
**

I think this is one of my least favorite chapters written this far - this, _Animals_ and _Save Me_. I've restarted Save Me but I still need to work on Animals again. If they turn out to be horrible, hopefully the other ones will make up to the loss of good writing. I'm rambling and I don't even know if what I just said makes any sense lol I'm so sorry

Have a good time reading!

* * *

**:****:**

**::**

**Survival**

**::**

**::**

_Semi Au – TP_

**::**

**::**

Link stared at his opponent in the arena and released a puff of air through his lips. He gripped his sword tighter in his left hand and shook hands with him before the battle started.

"I think you should quit now, boy." The man said, giving him a cocky smirk.

The young Hylian smiled politely at him. "I think I'll take you down easily today. Don't underestimate me."

His opponent laughed and took some steps back, and readied himself. Raising his sword and taunting Link with a motion of his hand, the blonde immediately lunged forward ready to take him down.

"I'm gonna win!" The man shouted as he, too, darted forward.

Their swords clashed and they jumped backwards in synchrony, like a dance. "And I'll never lose." Link told the man, and told himself. "Because I choose to thrive."

He rolled on the ground when the man tried to hit him and cursed the damned armor that was slowing his movements. He felt heavy and it would tire him faster than usual; he could lose because of it. But oh no, no, he wouldn't lose. He was too stubborn to lose to someone who was only trying to show off to the princess (though Link himself was only there to test his skills) and he was too determined on fighting till the very end. "I'm gonna win." He whispered and he stood up ready to face his opponent again.

From her secluded seat above the arena, Zelda watched in silence as the finalists battled, fighting to be the champion. The man with dark hair seemed to want the blonde boy's blood in a jar for his eyes mirrored the bloodlust in his mind. She slightly shook her head at the awful sight; that man didn't deserve whatever it was he was going to ask for.

"Who do you think will win, Your Majesty?" Her royal advisor asked in his usual calm voice and returned his gaze to the battle below after he glanced at her briefly.

"The blonde one." She replied simply, eyes following and studying their every move.

The middle aged man looked at her again with raised eyebrows, surprised by her answer. "But he's on the defensive since the start, Your Majesty."

Zelda shook her head and motioned her hand in the general direction where few people she had been occasionally watching from the start were sitting. "Can you see the blonde human girl?" She asked in that quiet voice of hers and her advisor nodded once he had spotted said girl, who was cheering with her hands cupped around her mouth. "He is going to win for her. She has been cheering louder than anyone else since the start."

"Do you think she is his lover?" He asked as he rubbed his chin while studying said girl from afar.

The princess shrugged her shoulders lightly. "Perhaps. I wouldn't be surprised. He's quite good looking." Her advisor looked at her with a knowing smile on his lips. Zelda pointed him with a brief glare and turned her head away, eyes wandering in the crowd. "Don't look at me like that, Richard."

"Have you finally found love, Princess?"

She closed her eyes briefly and waved her hand dismissively. "I have never seen him before. Such things as love at first sight don't exist."

Richard smiled at her one last time and returned his attention to the duel, watching it in silence once again. Zelda followed suit and laced and unlaced her fingers on her lap over and over again.

"I'll reveal my strength." Link whispered when he caught sight of the princess waving her hand to the man beside her. Were they getting bored of their fight? If they were, Link couldn't blame them, he himself was getting tired of the cocky man that tried to hit him every five seconds.

His opponent swung his sword at him and Link finally managed to block the attack with his own blade. "I'm gonna win." He repeated and pushed the man backwards. "Because I choose to thrive!" He screamed as her darted towards the man, sword raised and ready to hurt if needed.

Richard widened his eyes and he muttered, amused by the sudden change. "He's got some skills." Zelda laced her fingers together on her lap one last time and said nothing. "How did you know, Your Majesty?" He turned to look at her. "How did you?" The princess brought her index finger up to her lips and then pointed at the arena, silently telling him to watch the fight. Her advisor, after ten minutes or so, gasped as the dark haired man was finally defeated by the young looking Hylian.

Link pointed his sword at the man's neck, which was thrown on his back on the ground. The defeated man raised his hands up and shook his head slowly, swallowing hard as he did so. He couldn't fight back now, not when his sword was thrown across the arena. "I choose to survive." The man muttered and he swallowed once more, gulping down his pride.

The blonde recoiled his sword and watched in silence as the man stood and staggered backwards and out of the arena. He smirked then and sheathed his sword. "I told you so." He quietly said to the wind and wiped his hands on his trousers. "You were warned and didn't listen."

Zelda was the first to clap her hands when the judge declared victory. The people watching roared and cheered, and she watched as the blonde girl hugged a blonde boy and celebrated with few other kids. Richard congratulated her for seeing beyond the appearances, but she ignored it and told him to congratulate someone else – the winner. They made their way to the center of the arena, where the champion was standing feeling quite awkward as everyone cheered and shouted his name, and stood few feet away from the fighter.

Link dropped to his knees when the princess was close to him and the crowd instantly sat down on their seats and quieted down. Richard stood by her side holding an adorned scabbard on a deep purple velvet pillow and smiled politely at the young boy who returned his smile with a slightly timid one.

"Champion." Zelda said aloud with a warm smile on her face. "Link of Ordon. Tell me what you wish and I will give it to you."He looked up at her. The crowd cheered loudly when his name was announced and easily quieted down to listen to him. She repeated her statement after a long minute of silence. "Do you have any wishes?"

Link shook his head negatively. He hadn't thought about something to ask her. He had only joined the championship to test his skills, as Mayor Bo suggested, and to see her for the first time in his life. And standing so close to her made him feel uncomfortable. And looking into her eyes made him realize how distant he was from her; not physically, but spiritually. Her eyes were wise, wiser than any other eyes he had looked into, and she looked like someone from another world.

And in truth she was. He would never see someone grow in Ordon and turn out to be just like her. Her back was completely erect, her hair was shiny and soft looking, her skin was pale and didn't have any marks. She was an ethereal being when compared to ranch girls. Poor Ilia wasn't the prettiest girl in the world anymore.

"I... I don't." He said apprehensively.

Zelda blinked then, taken aback. Most people knew what they wanted. Every year the champion of the tournament knew what they wanted to have, and he was the only person that didn't know. The princess smiled a little afterwards and Link only frowned in confusion.

"I'm going to make you my knight, then." She grabbed the hilt of her rapier and pulled it out of the scabbard. "Because you choose to thrive."


	6. Follow Me

Hey~ I was going to post it tomorrow, but I decided to do otherwise. And I have an announcement to make! Since that wonderful guest asked me if I could write _Undisclosed Desires, _I've been considering the idea of making another collection, this time based on Muse's _The Resistance_. And yeah, I will write it! It will take some time (for I have yet to start the first story and I have stories for other fandoms to make) but I have an almost finished AU!Zelink story that will keep everyone entertained (or so I hope) while I write everything.

This new chapter is short and sweet, I would say.

Enjoy!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Follow Me**

**::**

**::**

"I can't allow you to stay." She said as she ascended the few stone steps, back turned to the eastern gates of Castle Town. "Not when your heart is breaking."

Link staggered forward and tripped on his words. "B-But Y-Your Majesty...! I- I swear I- I'll always keep you safe and- And I- I-"

Zelda turned her head away and placed a hand over her heart. As much as she did want him to stay, to protect Hyrule and herself, to spend days and days walking around the castle occasionally crossing paths with her, she could not allow him to stay. Not when he wasn't thinking coherently. Not after Midna returned to her realm and left him here with a broken heart and confused about his feelings. He could return to Ordon and maybe fall in love with that friend of his, Ilia, now that he was sure he had some feelings for someone and his heart knew for whom they were, but his head didn't.

It would be better to let him go now than later. When he returned to his hometown, he would be surrounded by people that didn't know what truly happened and he would surely forget about the Twilight Princess and his journey and the few talks he had shared with Zelda. Heck, he could even forget how both princesses looked like, forget their voices, and forget how they were different from one another. And maybe everyone would forget his deeds and would no more remember he was a hero. The sword would return to its rightful pedestal, his clothes would be buried in some place where he would never find again.

He would keep living his life as if nothing had ever happened and that what was her head thought was right, that was the wise thing to do. If all his efforts were carried away by the rain and winds, he would be a simple goat herder again and, dare she say, a nobody. It was the right thing to do, but her heart didn't want him to go, didn't want him to be forgotten. And neither did he.

"Link..." Turning her head to face him again, she descended the steps and approached him slowly. Rethinking on her decision, she sighed inwardly and reached out for his hand. "I cannot allow you to stay... For now. Go back to Ordon, greet and talk to your friends, and try to live your life normally."

The hero slowly shook his head and placed his left hand upon hers. "I don't want to live my life normally, Your Highness. I don't want to forget." He pulled their hands to his chest and cradled her hand above his heart. "I don't want to forget what happened. You're the only one that knows every bit of the Twilight invasion! How will I know that I'm not going crazy if I don't see you every day?"

Zelda took in a shallow breath and looked away once more. She slowly shook her head and loosely curled her fingers on the fabric of his tunic. "Go home, Link. Go back to Ordon." The young man's smile fell and his brow furrowed more. "But... When darkness falls and surrounds you, when you fall down, when all your strength has gone... Come back."

Link smiled and made to hug her, but the princess started speaking again and so he refrained himself, curling his fingers around her hand instead. "When you're scared and you're lost... Be brave. Be brave because I'm coming to hold you." Zelda brushed the hair away from his face and placed her hand on his cheek. "When your fire's died out, you can trust in me, for I will ignite it again. When there's no one there and they have left you for dead..." She smiled slightly and whispered. "I will not desert you."

She gently freed her hand from his, but held it in hers and brought it close to her face. She kissed his bruised knuckles and bowed low while still holding his hand. "Follow me. Follow me whenever you need. I will keep you safe. I will protect you."

"No." He replied meekly, pulling his hand away and waiting for her to straighten her back. "I will always protect you," cradling her face in his hands, the hero lowered her head slightly to kiss her forehead, "my love."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly and she silently watched Link mount on Epona. Her cheeks were dusted light pink and she was thankful that the sun was rising; he could easily mistake her blush as the colorful rays of light that peeked through the clouds.

"I shall return the day I grow to be taller than you." He grinned at her and pulled on the reins, making Epona neigh and stand on her back hooves. "I will come back!" Link shouted as his horse raced away, lifting dust off the ground.

Zelda waved her hand until she could not see them anymore and made her way up the stone steps and over the small wooden bridge. "I'll patiently wait for you, my hero."


	7. Animals

I'm sorry for the delay aaah. But here it is! Chapter seven!

Also, I would like to thank the amazing **predatorform** who reviewed this chapter and pointed out some mistakes! I'll remember your words, they will be handy whenever I decide to write something a little more insane - I actually enjoyed writing things like this and I think I will write more stories like this!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Animals**

**::**

**::**

"Spread out!" The general shouted to his men as he nudged his horse to move forward. "Get them! Don't let them win!"

His army advanced on their enemy, slashing and cutting and tearing at anything that crossed their path. Battle cries could be heard, as well as cries of despair of those who lost limbs or close friends. The western portion of Hyrule Field was soon bathed in blood of both Hylians and humans, from Hyrule or from the other kingdom that dared to raise their sword against them.

Link smirked as another man fell on the ground near Epona's hooves. "Strike those in distress!" He dismounted his horse and roughly shoved her away with a hard jab on her torso, the impact of the blunt point of his sword on her flesh causing Epona to let out brief cry of pain and gallop hastily away. "Crush those who beg at your feet!" He swung his sword and instantly killed an enemy knight.

He turned to another group of invaders and lunged at them. "Analyze!" He screamed at the men fighting nearby. "Find their weakness!" Link toyed with his enemies, circling the group fast and skillfully while they tried to hit him with their blades, but the blonde managed to evade every attack. "And end their lives!" He rolled on the ground and got himself among them; standing in the middle and performing the Great Spin, blood gushed from their stomachs, the red liquid staining his captain garb, as the men fell on the crimson stained grass crying out in pain.

"Animals!" The general roared once more as he ran towards another enemy, slashing his sword brutally at any person who dared cross his path. "Beasts! Kill every last one of them!" Link grinned cruelly; his men rallied under his commands, and he quickly glanced at Hyrule Castle with bloodlust and insanity swirling in his eyes, before they focused on another prey that would soon meet its end.

**::**

**::**

"Knight!" Stopping before a new recruit, the captain turned his violent blue eyes in his direction and glared at the young man until he stepped forward. "Come on and do us all a favor. Kill yourself." The young knight shook under his furious gaze, but kept his stance and didn't back away. "We do not need cowards in our army! If you cannot simply slay someone, then return to your pathetic life in Castle Town!" Link glared at each one of his knights and turned, walking away. "You're dismissed."

Making his way inside the palace, the blonde ignored the looks earned by servants and other knights that didn't participate in the battle. His torn and dirtied garb looked out of place inside the clean halls of the castle, and his footprints were left on every carpet he stepped on. Walking and feeling invincible, he threw the doors of the throne room open without knocking and blandly walked in, stopping to stand in the middle of the room.

Link bowed low and straightened his back; with his hands clasped behind his back and a victorious smile on his face, he looked at the queen sitting on her throne. Zelda had her hands resting on her lap, fingers loosely laced, and she studied his bloody figure with emotionless eyes. She shooed her guards out of the room with a motion of her hands and waited until it was completely silent to give Link the sign that he was allowed to speak.

"We were victorious, My Queen. Not one of them survived." He said proudly, fisting his left hand and putting it over his heart as he bowed again.

Zelda brought her hand to her face and covered her mouth, sighing into her palm. "I believe I should congratulate you, Captain Link," She said after a moment of silence on her part. "For you have won another battle and gained everyone's respect once more."

The hero narrowed his eyes slightly and glared at her. "You do not seem too pleased about our victory, Your Majesty."

"I am not." She replied curtly and dropped her hand to her lap. "You killed their entire army. There was no need to such bloodshed. The western portion of Hyrule Field will be blocked and avoided until the rain cleans the very last drop of enemy blood."

"They could attack again, Your Majesty." Link fisted his hands but kept them behind his back. "It was for the better."

"For the better." Zelda repeated it to herself and tapped her fingertip on her leg. "For the better." She looked at his face and pursed her lips. "Don't grit your teeth, Link. And don't fist your hands."

Link dropped his hands by his sides and stared at her for a long moment until he spoke. "Does my behavior troubles you, My Queen? Does my presence troubles you?" He slowly approached her throne and his eyes never once left hers.

"Yes, your behavior troubles me, but your presence does not." She said calmly. "You have something else inside of you, Hero. You are an animal."

He chuckled emotionlessly and shook his head slowly from side to side. "So what, Zelda? I have been an animal before, do you not remember?!"

The queen closed her eyes briefly and laced her fingers once more. "Of course I do remember. But then, at that time, you still had your bright spirit caged within the prison that was your wolf body." Zelda stood from her throne and walked down the steps, heading to the door without sparing him another glance. "Now you are just an animal. You are out of control."

The doors closed behind her back and Link was left alone in the darkened throne room.


	8. Explorers

Apologies aren't enough, I guess. Just to justify, college started and I travelled quite a lot this year, surprisingly. And then, you know when you're in the car and you remember that you have to do something important, but when you get home you get ddistracted by something and completely forget? Yeah. I even feel guilty for listening to Explorers now, I'm sorry. And this chapter is a little short too.

But next week's chapter is ready and it's bigger woot!

Enjoy~

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Explorers**

**::**

**::**

Zelda glanced up from the papers sprawled on her desk and watched silently as her new personal guard walked around her study room looking at the book titles on the shelves. Link still wore his green tunic, despite the more fitting uniform that Zelda gave him for the task, and carried with him a sword she had ordered to be forged especially for him. He would follow the princess around, up and down the staircases, always in silence, always like her shadow.

Leaning back on her chair, she laced her fingers and lowered them to her lap. "Once I hoped to seek the new and unknown." Her hero turned to look at her in silence, startled by her sudden speech. "See a world lush and blue with rivers running wild, animals living free of any danger we could bring upon them."

Link smiled at her and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "I can take you to visit the Zora River any day you want, Your Highness."

She smiled at his offer, but inside she felt frustrated. She hoped he would understand. "I wanted to run barefooted on the grass and maybe roll on it, let my hair get tangled with leaves and small twigs, and dirt my hands while I plant seeds."

His smile grew wider and he beamed at her. "We can walk through the fields, too! And watch the birds flying while feeling the nature's glow." Link turned his head towards the shelf again and examined the books in silence.

Zelda sighed, despite her efforts to be patient with him; Link could be clueless sometimes, not that he would know what her deepest wish was, because she hid it so well underneath layers and layers of diplomacy. It's been weeks – months even – that she hinted to him what she wanted to do with her life and how he would be involved in it. He was an adventurous guy who liked to take risks and offered to take her anywhere she wanted – he was so devoted to her figure that he would willingly carry her on his back if needed.

The princess was still surprised, even after years since the Twilight incident, that Link himself had asked her to be her knight and was pleased to still be her subject, when he could just take over her throne like some civilians of Castle Town wanted. He was in the same level as her now, idolized by every living being in the kingdom, and he didn't have to bow to her anymore and he could call her by her first name whenever he wished. But his soul still was simple, forever attached to his roots in Ordon, and he would always call her by her honorifics, bow to her and treat her as his superior as if he still was a simple goat herder.

"Does something trouble you, Your Highness?" Link asked in a hushed voice as he worriedly glanced at her after long minutes of silence on her part.

She smiled a little and looked out the window, smile vanishing as she brought her laced fingers before her lips. "It was a mistake imprisoning your soul."

He frowned at her statement and approached her slowly. "What do you mean, Your Highness?"

"You don't belong here, Link." Zelda glanced at him stoically.

"W-What? Why?!" He inquired stuttering, eyes wide with shock.

The princess fully turned her body towards him. "I envy you. Or, may I correct myself, I envied."

Link's eyes widened more, if possible. This conversation was just too confusing for him; Zelda tended to forget that he was not the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom. Why would she ever envy him? A simple goat herder that had his life drastically changed by the Godesses so suddenly? "Why!?" His voice pitched slightly and he regarded her with a quizzical look.

"You were free!" She said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up above her head. "You were free to do whatever you wanted, to explore this world, leave Hyrule if you pleased, stay in Ordon if that was your wish, and run, run around with Epona for as long as you wanted because you wouldn't have to return to the castle to follow a stupid princess around as she tried to save or crops from drought!" Her hero took a step back at her sudden outburst, wide blue eyes glittering under the sunlight seeping through the open window. "You could've had it all, but you still chose to stick with me, to imprison your soul among the castle walls, to follow rules and learn every bit of chivalry in the old books! We're running around in circles feeling caged by endless rules!" Zelda stood from her cushioned chair and leaned forward, open palms supporting her weight. "You sold your soul to Hyrule and its princess without even knowing!"

He looked at her in silence, watching as her shoulders raised and fell with each deep breath she took, watched as her hands shook slightly on the desk, and watched as her narrowed eyes slowly returned to their usual shape. "I would still sell my soul to you, even if I decided to stay in Ordon." He said finally, voice strong and definite. "And I will stick to you and do whatever you wish, because you are my princess, not the princess of Hyrule."

Zelda's eyes widened slightly and she relaxed her tense back before walking around her desk in haste. She gripped his upper arms and stood on her tip toes to look at him in the eye; Link had grown quite a lot as years passed. "Then free me. Free me from this world!"

"I'll free you." He said, slowly lowering himself down to one knee. "I'll free us from this world. We don't belong here. Tonight," Link looked up at her through the gaps of his bangs, head slightly bowed, "we escape."


	9. Big Freeze

****This one is a little longer! The song name inspired me to explore a part of Hyrule that I don't see much in other stories. I just finished revising the story, but I'm sick today and I may have missed a mistake or another. Oh well.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Big Freeze**

**::**

**::**

Link knocked his knuckles on the ice walls of the cave they were trapped in and furrowed his brow in disappointment when the sound he heard wasn't as hollow as the one he wanted to hear. He knocked around some more, trying to find a place where he could listen to an echo, a sign that there was an escape route, but he found none. Sighing in defeat, he slowly sat down on the icy ground and stared up at the ceiling in silence.

"Have you found a way to escape?" Zelda asked him with her head slightly bowed. Link grunted out his answer and clutched his right upper arm. She followed his movements and raised her head to look at it properly. "Healed?"

He glanced at her, eyebrows slightly knitted down, and shook his head. "It's fine." He said a little harshly. "The claws didn't hurt."

Zelda slowly nodded her head and slumped against the ice wall, and stared at her feet in silence. It was her fault, all of it. She was the one who was determined on visiting Snowpeak all by herself, taking with her only a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She mounted her black stallion and left Castle Town by the southern gate dressed in her riding gown and wearing a dark cloak over it. Riding in silence, she smiled as baby birds chirped in their nests waiting for their mother to return, sighed in contentment as she admired Lake Hylia while crossing it in the Great Bridge of Hylia yards above the water and smirked when she left few bokoblins eating the dust her horse's hooves left behind as they sprinted away.

She was in the northern part of Hyrule Field heading to Zora's Domain when she crossed paths with Link. The princess smiled friendly and waved her hand while she nudged her horse with her feet to approach the hero and his horse. But he merely looked at her with a look of disdain that made her smile falter as she withdrew her hand awkwardly and urged her black stallion to move towards Zora's Domain again. Zelda frowned and pursed her lips as she pondered to herself what she did to make him look at her in that way. He had recognized her – her hood fell back when she ran away from the monsters and she didn't bother to hide her face anymore – that was for sure. What happened? The last time she saw him was when he had defeated Ganondorf, so she presumed it wasn't her fault, but... Did something happen in the mean time?

By the time she had arrived at the river and had trusted the young prince to take care of her horse, she had noticed from the corner of her eyes that Link had followed her. '_Strange'_, she thought as she pursed her lips, _'he doesn't greet me but he does follow me. Amazing, really.'_ Zelda took a long fur coat from her satchel bag and put it over her riding gown and cloak, and thanked Ralis one last time before she walked to the pathway that would lead to her destination. Once her feet touched the snow and she took her first few steps forward, Link was walking beside her casually, as if they had been travelling together the whole time.

"Are you fine?" The blonde hero suddenly asked her and Zelda shook her head positively. He narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. "You don't seem fine."

"But I am..." She replied in a small voice and clutched the fur coat tighter around her body as a shiver ran down her spine. She could only imagine how cold he was wearing only his green tunic.

They walked side by side, making their way to the top of the mountain in a slow pace. Link always managed to get to the top of the ladders quicker than her – Zelda guessed it was because he had gone up and down those hills a million times before – but he always waited for her at the top with a stoic face as he watched her struggle. She didn't want his help – she was supposed to be there by herself, remember that – but she didn't want him to watch her as if he was some kind of statue either.

Zelda was asking herself what he was doing there until she heard a howl in the distance and a group of wolfos appeared from their hiding place. Link had his sword in his hands before she could see it and he kept them at bay while she secured her hood on her head as the cold wind blew strongly against them. It would be useless and unwise to use her arrows in such weather. And the princess only noticed that a wolfo was about to attack her when Link put himself between her and the beast, hitting his elbow on the animal's chest. It managed to tear his clothes and Zelda swore she would have it fixed and would give him a new shirt. After the attack, they made their way to the top through a cave, but were trapped when a blizzard hit the region.

She hugged her legs close to her chest and looked at him. "You weren't like this, Link." Zelda murmured against her knees. "What happened to you?"

His gaze hardened, eyes narrowing more. "Nothing happened to me."

"Are you here just because I need you?"

"Yes." He answered curtly with a nod of his head. "Yes, because you need me to protect you. Because you're incapable of doing anything by yourself."

The princess bit on her bottom lip and rested her forehead on her knees. Exhaling slowly, she sniffed a little and rested her chin on her knees. "We've killed something beautiful, Link. Or what could have been beautiful if we were not where we are now." He stared stoically at her but she ignored it. "We still hope, but our dreams are not the same. You are not the same anymore. You've killed, you've changed. I expected it. But I do believe it's not the reason why you're so... Different."

Link clicked his tongue again and bent one leg to rest his arm on his knee. "You know nothing about me. Stop making assumptions."

"Whatever it is that you want to reach, don't give up until you're facing it. Do whatever it takes to get it, but don't... Don't let the sun your heart decay. It was your pure heart that brought you glory and it is it that will take you anywhere."

He merely stared at her a long minute and turned his head away. "Stop caring about me."

Zelda slowly shook her head and studied his face. "Your lips are turning blue. You're cold."

"Stop caring about me." He repeated through gritted teeth.

Ignoring him, the princess stood and walked over to him with rather stiff legs. She slowly took off her fur coat and crouched down to gently cover his shoulders with it. Zelda softly patted his arm and returned to her spot, leaning on her side against the wall with her back turned to him.

Link ran his fingers through the fur as he watched the woman curl up and shiver from the cold. He brought the coat to his nose and sniffed it, feeling her sweet scent enter his nostrils and remembering old memories. Clutching it tighter around his shoulders, the hero stood after what seemed like ten minutes and walked in her direction silently. Link sat down and leaned against the wall, then slowly pulled her towards him so she was resting against his body and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to support her. He used her coat to cover their bodies and felt her even breath fan his neck throughout the night as she slumbered with her head on his shoulder.

"Don't let the sun in your heart decay." The blond hero repeated to himself in a murmur, fingers playing with the ends of her long hair. "As poetic as I remember you to be." And he smiled slightly.


	10. Save Me

And here is the next chapter! Two more and this small collection will be over :( I'll REALLY miss writing these, but I promised I'd write another collection based on Muse's "The Resistance." Last week I tried to write the first chapter and it was very difficult; that album sounds too political to my tastes, and if there's something that I can't write about is politics.

But hey, I have an almost finished story to post while I write the next one-shot compilation! The last chapter just need to be finished and the whole story need to be revised, but that's easy when compared to starting the story and keeping it flowing.

Just a note: something that I don't know if it works fine is when Zelda talks about 'denial'. Tell me if there are any problems with it? It was the first time I had to use this term and I was quite confused lol

Well, enough talking! ENJOY!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Save Me**

**::**

**::**

_Sequel to "Explorers" because I'm not very creative_

**::**

**::**

"I'm free!" Zelda chanted to the world as she twirled about the grassy field miles away from the outskirts of Hyrule. From behind her, Link smiled to himself as he guided Epona in a slow pace, reins loosely grasped among his calloused fingers.

The hero, since their escapade the previous week, tried to avoid thinking of how Hyrule was now, and how the council and the whole population reacted to the sudden disappearance of their princess and their beloved hero. But it was too difficult to ignore those thoughts when Zelda was so close to him, reminding him that she was part of royalty; that she wasn't meant to be running away with a commoner like him.

Zelda said they would return every few months to visit his friends in Ordon and in Kakariko, and Prince Ralis; the young Zora was a close friend to both the princess and the hero, and he deserved to be visited as much as Ilia and Renado did.

Link always wondered, though, how he would visit Telma and the other members of the Resistance. They couldn't enter Castle Town without being recognized, that was for sure. Maybe Rusl could send them a letter and invite them to come to Ordon, though the small town wouldn't be able to house every one of them. Maybe they could meet at Kakariko...

Shaking his head, the blond sighed and muttered to his horse. "I'm sure I'm hated."

The wind carried his voice, though, and Zelda turned around from afar to question him. "Why would anyone hate you, Link? You're a savior."

It took him some time, but after closing the gap between them with slow and short strides, Link stood before the princess with a light frown on his face. "Because I, in a sense, stole their princess away."

She frowned at that too, blue eyes shining brightly under the midday sun. "You didn't steal me away. I asked you to run away with me."

"They don't know that, Princess." He lowered his head with a sigh. "They don't know you willingly left Castle Town. The Council never really liked me, now I bet they are telling the entire population that you're missing because of me."

Zelda turned her head away briefly, licking her dry lips and shutting her eyes tight. "Wait just a while, Link." A cloud blocked the sunrays above; the shadow it cast down instantly darkened her previously sparkling irises. "You didn't seem to care about it when you agreed to run away. And since when do you care about what people think of you?"

The Twilight Hero shook his head slowly, blonde locks swaying with the movement; it was a weird feeling, his head felt too light, empty even, without his trademark green hat. "I don't care about what they think of me." He kicked the earthy ground beneath his feet and shifted under her gaze. "I'm worried that the population will turn against you, too. The Council has this power; they can change the people's view on you."

Running her bare fingers through his hair, Zelda smiled slightly when her hero finally raised his head and met her eyes filled with warmth. She stepped forward, wounding her arms around him in a soft embrace, cheek resting on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. "As long as you're with me, Link, I don't care." The princess pulled away slightly, her smile widened at the sight of his wide eyes. "I'm nothing without you."

Link felt his cheeks heat up when Zelda suddenly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Run away and take me with you. I'll go where you want, just find a place where we can go to. Anywhere is fine, as long as we're together."

"Princess, this is wrong." He breathed out weakly as Zelda placed light kisses on his jaw.

"Are you denying me?"

The young man blinked hazily, eyes clouded with emotions he could not describe. "No... Never. I'd never deny you anything."

"Yeah, right." Zelda giggled and poked him on the chest, waking him up from his daze. "I'm drowning in denial." Her voice was overly dramatic as she laid the back of her hand on her forehead and tilted her head back, the worldwide sign of a damsel in distress. Zelda was far from that, though. The next moment her hands were placed on her hips, which were cocked to the left, and her expression was fierce. "While we're in indefinite vacations, can you turn me into someone like you?"

He offered her his hand, which she took gladly, and helped Zelda sit on Epona's back. "Like me?" Link asked uneasily as the mount neighed and turned her head around, looking at the princess with her shiny black eyes.

Caressing the back of the horse's neck lovingly, Zelda replied. "Yes. I want to be a better fighter. I know I'll never be like you, but it's about time that I used my rapier for something other than decoration."

Link grinned at his princess as he pulled on the reins, urging Epona to trot forward. "But I like saving you."

"I know sometimes I need your rescue, but I don't want to be a burden." Zelda looked forward at the horizon thoughtfully. "What if we meet a group of bublins?"

The Twilight Hero shook his head, the smile never leaving his lips. "You worry too much, Zelda." He glanced at his mount briefly and then at the trees on the line of the horizon, feeling like a hypocrite; he was worried out of his mind just minutes ago. "Far too much."


	11. Liquid State

This chapter was the most difficult to write and it is so confusing. I really hope it doesn't confuse you guys as much as it confused me.

I don't have much to say this time, besides that "Unsustainable" wasn't started yet and it might take two/three weeks until it is finished, reviewed and finally posted.

Enjoy this chapter, guys!

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Liquid State**

**::**

**::**

Every evening, when twilight fell over Hyrule before night, Zelda could not watch it as she always had. When she was a child, she watched the change of colors in the sky from the windows of her chambers, patiently waiting for her only friends to arrive. And they never missed a day, except when it was rainy or cloudy, but they were always there, shining up high and bringing a smile to her face.

Now, she could never glance out the windows without feeling extremely guilty or sad, and the stars did little to cheer her up. But that day she decided she would sit and watch; she would force herself to do so. "Hold my head up high. That's what I always have to do." She told herself; she would not let a sudden change in the sky make her feel intimidated. She would not let the Twilight Realm intimidate her, not again.

Night had just fallen, the warm and soft colors in the sky being covered by a dark blue blanket with shimmering stars, when the doors of her chamber opened and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Take me for a ride." She ordered immediately as she stood from her chair already wearing her riding gown.

Link silently guided Epona through the night while Zelda rested her head on his back, arms wound around his waist. He wondered why she wanted to ride at night, why she asked him to take her back to the Gerudo Desert, more specifically to the Mirror Chamber. He wouldn't ask her why she wanted to go there, because she would not answer him, she was just like that: she would question every decision he made and he would answer, but he could question hers for days straight and she wouldn't say anything.

It took them hours to get to the desert and a few more to make it through Arbiter's Grounds to reach the Mirror Chamber. Link was surprised when Zelda practically guided him through what once was a dungeon to him, as if she had been there multiple times before. The only times she did wait for him was when the spinner was needed and after that she marched towards her destination.

The princess touched the stand where the mirror once was and stared at where the portal should be, eyes distant in time and space. Link stood few feet behind her, feeling confused and troubled for being in the last place he wanted to be. He didn't know if he should feel glad or utterly annoyed at the fact that Zelda only remained in the room for less than five minutes before making her way back to the front floor.

He waited patiently until they were back at the entrance to ask if she still was sane when Zelda decided to speak for the first time since they left the castle. "I'm sorry for all the troubles I've cause you over the years, Link. I swear that was not my intention, to bring you here in the middle of the night, but I'm a little lost. I need someone to spin me round and help me to divert, and walk into the light."

"Why are you lost, Your Majesty?" Link questioned, wondering why she decided to talk about her feelings so suddenly; usually, Zelda would rather keep her feelings to herself.

Zelda walked forward, down the broken steps and on the sand. "I'm not sure myself. But can I ask one more thing of you, Link?"

He was walking beside her and stopped when she did. "You can always ask anything of me, Your Majesty." He said meekly as he gazed into her eyes; he was always so gentle to her, in everything he did. Zelda didn't feel like she deserved it.

"Help me to survive." She said and breathed in sharply. "Break me up and steal what's left inside. It's not much, everything I had of worth has died inside and left a scar, but I'm still willing to give what's left to you."

Link stared at her in surprise, lips parted as he asked himself what it all meant. "Your Majesty, I'm afraid I don't understand your request." He briefly glanced at the end of the path they were standing, stones towering on both sides and the sun slowly rising in the horizon. "I'm sorry, would you care to explain it to me?"

The princess looked at the tall stones behind him and touched the ones behind her with her hands. She looked down at their feet and licked her lips idly before raising her head and lunging forward, pressing him against the wall. His eyes widened and his back pressed flat against the wall when she leaned her head closer to his. He cursed in his mind that she still was taller than him and he couldn't wait until he was the tallest. Why did she have to be three years older?

"Warm my heart tonight." She whispered, lips close to his chin, brushing ever so slightly. "Bring me peace." Tracing his jaw with her lips, Zelda felt him shiver under her touch.

"Your Majesty..." Link breathed out before Zelda lightly nudged between his legs with her knee. "Zelda, I- We-"

"You are the light of my darkened world, Link..." She whispered in his ear and nibbled it softly afterwards. "Guide me..."

He took in a sharp breath and flipped them around, pressing her hard against the stone. Zelda helped him by lowering her head so he wouldn't need to stand on his tip toes to kiss her lips before he trailed kisses down her neck and left a mark on her collarbone. Link pulled away suddenly when he heard himself moan low on his throat, face flushed and eyes wide, and the matriarch cradled his face in her hands, smiling softly before giving him a quick peck on the nose.

Zelda put some space between their bodies, pushing him backwards. "Look at what my words and actions can do. If I have this effect on you, then I think I should pat myself on the back." She put her index finger on her lips and traced them idly, then the playful glint left her eyes, leaving the princess stoic once again. "It is such a shame that it all was induced. If you had done it on your own free will, it would have felt twice as good, if not more."

She walked to the end of the path and dropped to the sand bellow. Link, in the back of his frozen mind, cursed every Goddess in existence. Zelda was so difficult to read, to understand. She was acting so differently these past weeks that it was even harder to foresee her actions or her words. She even looked reckless sometimes, challenging her knights to a duel and messing with the bokoblins that wandered about Hyrule Field.

Still, it was unusual of her to leave the castle at night, and even more unusual to corner him near the abandoned Bublin Fortress and kiss him. Or was he the one who kissed her? He did that because of the pressure, it was on impulse. The feelings Link had for Zelda were platonic. Like in a fairy tale, the hero fell in love with the princess and vice versa; but he didn't live inside a book and in his own story the princess didn't love him. She kissed him because she was lonely, not because he was the one who made her happy.

But maybe she truly desired his companionship. Maybe, her recklessness was her way of showing she liked him, by doing the same things he did.

Zelda was nearing the broken gate when Link snapped out of his trance and called out for her, running to catch up with the princess as his new resolve replayed in his head. "Zelda!" He didn't get too close, though, and he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly once he stopped; it was now or never. The princess turned around, the morning light already slipping over the dunes illuminated her porcelain skin, and Link swore the air rushed out of his lungs at the sight of her brightly sparkling eyes.

"What is it that's left, Your Majesty?" Link licked his lips, brows furrowing down in determination and hands balling into tight fists. "I want it all."

Zelda smiled at him and clicked her tongue whilst she turned her head away before he could see her smile grow in size and make her look silly. Link had that effect on her, always making her do silly things to catch his attention.

'_So it finally worked.'_


	12. Unsustainable

_*holy angel choir sings "Hallelujah" in the background* _It took me, quite literally, three months to finish this collection! I'm so sorry it took so long! But here it is, the last chapter! I really really really really really hope you guys enjoy this one!

**_Warning: Slightly mature content_**

**_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! _**

* * *

**::**

**::**

**Unsustainable**

**::**

**::**

**Modern!AU – President!Zelda x Chauffeur!Link **

**::**

Zelda sighed into her palm as she was yet again interrupted by her prime minister. "New energy cannot be created and high grade energy is being destroyed, Shad." She dropped her hand to her lap and stared out the window of the moving car. "It is your responsibility to find a solution to this problem. We cannot go through another energy crisis again."

"Yes," she answered after a brief moment of silence, "call me if you need anything." The president slipped her cell phone into her purse and heaved out a long sigh as she slumped on the leather seat of her car.

"Had a long day, miss?" She met her chauffeur's gaze on the rearview mirror and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. "Energy problems again?"

She nodded, "Yes, Link. Big companies can't seem to understand that we can't waste energy." Rubbing her nose bridge, she continued, "We need to find clean ways to produce more. We can't just burn coal for the rest of our lives."

Link pursed his lips as he drove carefully through the streets. "I'm sure you'll find the solution, miss."

"I left it on Shad's hands," her tired eyes gazed at the moving blur outside, "I'm going to a conference next week at Gerudo Desert. Mister Dragmire says we need to discuss our alliance."

"Shad's intelligent, I'm sure he will think of something." The car slowly stopped and Zelda watched as Link got out of the car and walked around it to open her door. "We arrived, miss."

Zelda took the hand he offered her and made her way to the front doors of her house that were opened by the butler waiting outside. She nodded at each one of her employees as she made her way upstairs and to her bedroom, with Link silently trailing behind her, carrying her files and documents.

The brunette entered the room at the end of the hallway and her chauffeur didn't hesitate to follow her inside. "Are they gone yet?" Her voice was barely audible as she approached the doors that lead to her balcony.

Link closed and locked the door, and remained with his back turned to her as he moved to the only desk in her room and left the documents there. "Soon they will be."

The president touched her throbbing forehead, "Being in charge of a country can be so hard," and then shut her eyes tightly, "and at such a young age it can be harder." With a sigh, she added, "I need to find a solution to this..."

"I can help you, miss." He said as he finally turned around to face her back. "I know what you're going to say," Link cut her just as she was about to speak, "'what can a chauffeur do to help the country?'" Placing his hands on her shoulders, the blond pulled her loose hair away from her neck and lowered his lips to it. "But I can help you with your stressful mood."

Craning her neck to give him more access and leaning into his touch, she whispered, "This is not right... A president should not be doing this..." His hands slowly unbuttoned her navy blue blazer, "And yet," and gently slid it down her arms, leaving them bare, "I enjoy it."

Trailing kisses up her neck and nibbling softly on her ear, Link breathed out, "Everything that is forbidden tastes better, feels better." Her blazer was thrown across the room and his hands returned to her body, gently gripping her waist as his thumbs smoothed circles on her covered skin. "There's more adrenaline and a special spice that make it so good," He kissed her shoulder, "so irresistible."

Zelda was about to answer when her phone rang, and she groaned in annoyance. "Leave it," Link's muffled voice ordered as he planted kisses on the nape of her neck.

"It could be Shad," was her only answer as she walked away from him and went to retrieve her purse, which happened to be on the chair near her queen sized bed. "And I was right." She said after rummaging through all the things in her purse and pulling her cell phone out.

Link silently watched her and managed to hear every word Shad said. "Miss Zelda, I think there's something I forgot to tell you." The chauffeur raised his hand to his dress shirt and loosened each button as he kept his eyes focused on her back. "The remaining energy decreases with each passing minute. We must gather each powerful man in this country and call them for a meeting."

"Call them tomorrow morning. If this is true w-" Zelda wheezed as the blond man pulled her down to the soft mattress and pinned her under his body. She flushed brightly and narrowed her eyes at him, but his only answer was a playful smirk before he lowered his head to the crook of her neck.

"Miss, is everything fine?"

Her mouth opened in a silent gasp when Link's hand gripped her thigh and caressed the smooth skin of her legs. "Y-Yes, Shad," she answered after a pause, "it's just that I- I almost tripped on the carpet."

"Be careful, miss, we cann-"

Link quickly snatched the phone away from her delicate hand, "Hey, Shad, it's me, Link." The blond smirked as he kept Zelda lying down on her back by straddling her hips with his own and pushing her shoulders back into the mattress. "Miss Zelda is too tired and almost tripped again. She will return to your call another time, bye."

The call was quickly ended and Link decided it was a good time to reach for the side zipper of her dress. Zelda didn't resist his hands and let him pull her black dress down her body and legs, only to be tossed away to lie forgotten with the blazer. "I need to talk to him, Link."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he then nuzzled her cheek and added, "You can talk to me."

She took in a deep breath, but did as he said. "All natural and technological processes," her words escaped her when he gently bit her ear, and she gulped, breathed, and continued, "A-Anyway, energy continuously flows... From... From being concentrated to... To- Goddesses, Link!" Link chuckled, lips close the pulse on her neck, "Let me talk!"

"I'm letting, you," He replied simply before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her sweetly and slowly. Zelda's hands trailed up his bare arms, nails lightly grazing his skin, before her fingers gripped his shoulders. "To becoming dispersed, spread out, wasted and useless."

Zelda blinked lazily, her brain trying to understand his words, but it could only acknowledge that his lips were no longer on hers. Lips parted, breathing heavily, she slowly realized her neck was craned up, back partially off the mattress. "What?" She breathed out, still confused.

Link cupped her face with his hand, "I was just finishing what you said before," he planted a chaste kiss on her lips and smoothed his hand down her neck, bust and belly, coming to stop on her thighs again.

"Oh..." She said, blinking her eyes rapidly and shaking her head slightly. Link chuckled and shook his head; Zelda wrinkled her nose and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Yes, about that–"

"You sure recover quickly."

She noticed the amused smile on his lips, but said nothing, and continued as if he hadn't interrupted her. "Like I said before, big companies don't think it's necessary to save energy." Link realized her hands were working to loosen up his belt, and that she was doing a good job considering that her eyes were focused on the ceiling. "They want more and more money," Zelda sighed and tugged on his belt before throwing it away, "they don't understand that an economy based on endless growth is–"

"Unsustainable, yeah." He grabbed her hands before she could unbutton his pants and pinned them on the mattress above her head. "Are you done now?"

Zelda smirked and wondered if she should play around with him a little more. She decided otherwise and lifted her head to claim him lips on a kiss, "Yes, I'm done."

He kissed her nose, "great," he breathed out and cupped her face with his left hand again, "great." And Link kissed her again.

* * *

**::The 2nd Law::**


End file.
